Sugar Pills
by 123PIKACHU
Summary: [Oneshot contest entry for IrisEclipsed and NakoudoByakugan] Neji always wanted to know what was so special about TenTen's soldier pills. Like why it made her so darn hyper after five seconds of eating it. So Neji, being the curious genius he is finds out


Yes this is an oneshot. No I do not do oneshots very often but this was for the oneshot contest for IrisEclipsed and NakoudoByakugan this is for the theme sugar rush! .

Summary: Neji and TenTen always liked soldier pills. It made your chakra uniform and keep you going for three days and nights straight. So WHY does TenTen's keep her going longer? Neji, being the 'curious' person he is, finds out…

**Sugar Pills**

TenTen and Neji were lying down on the dirt in the middle of their camp. The two had just finished their training and were almost out of chakra.

"Hey Neji do you think we need to eat a 'soldier' pill?" TenTen asked.

"Sure, why not?" Neji shrugged. Well looks like _somebody _didn't notice the little quotes around soldier.

TenTen fished out one of her… ahem… soldier pills and swallowed it. "HURRY UP NEJI! HURRY UP!" TenTen shouted jumping up and down.

Neji sweat dropped and wondered _Wait a second… how does she get energized so FAST? Don't they take around a minute to work?_

Neji felt the soldier pill's effect and then stood up. "Ready, TenTen?" He asked her.

"YEAH! SHANNAROO!" TenTen cheered bouncing around before turning serious.

_Okay, seriously… HOW THE HELL DID SHE GETS SO MUCH ENERGY SO FAST? _Neji asked himself.

**You know you've gone crazy when you start talking to yourself… **Inner Neji called in a ghostly voice.

_Why oh why do I have an inner me? WHY? _Neji wailed (internally of course).

_OMG! Is Neji talking to himself or something? _TenTen wondered.

**Probably is, **Inner TenTen shrugged.

"Uh… Neji are you talking to that inner you thing again?" TenTen asked him curiously.

"NO!" He shouted.

_Yeah, he was definitely talking to his inner self thing again… _TenTen sighed.

"Okay, Neji, tell you what. I bet you're wondering how my 'soldier' pills work right?" TenTen asked the Hyuuga prodigy.

"You read my mind." Said prodigy replied.

"Then I'll just let you have one then!" TenTen decided. She pulled out her last cough… soldier pill and handed it to Neji.

"This doesn't look like a soldier pill…" Neji told her with a frown.

"Oh come on! It works on me doesn't it?" TenTen said exasperatedly.

"Good point." Neji smirked and then he swallowed the pill.

TenTen counted to five…

_One…_

Neji's eyes began to twitch slightly.

_Two…_

Neji's body began to twitch a little.

_Three…_

Neji started to shake and bounce a little.

_Four…_

Neji's eyes were twitching up a storm and so was his body.

_Five…_

TenTen had just counted up to five and then looked at Neji.

"Neji, where are you?" the kunoichi called.

"TENTEN-CHAN!" Neji squealed latching onto the weapons mistress.

"AHHHH! IT'S A PEDOPHILE!" TenTen screamed. She looked down to see Neji looking like he was going to cry in a little chibi way.

"OH NO! Neji I'm sorry…" TenTen began.

"TEN-CHAN!" Neji cried jumping towards her.

TenTen took off running at the words 'Ten-chan' and Neji chased her.

_Must… eat… pill… _TenTen thought reaching for a pill.

"WHERE ARE MY SOLDIER PILLS?" TenTen screamed.

**You gave your last one to Neji stupid. **Inner TenTen reminded her.

"Argh, now I have no pills and Neji's in a sugar rush!" TenTen wailed.

"TEN-CHAN!" Neji cheered pushing her into a tree.

"I… give… up…" TenTen sighed.

"You know, those soldier pills of yours work really well." A voice said above her.

"What?" TenTen looked up to see Neji.

Neji jumped down from the tree and the Neji that was in front of her disappeared.

"You didn't eat my pill?" She asked indignantly.

"Of course I didn't. I didn't have a death wish thank you." Neji smirked at her. "So I just made a clone to eat it."

"Then why was I pushed into a tree?" TenTen demanded.

"Simple…" Neji said softly. "So I could do this." The genius leaned over and kissed her.

"Neji." TenTen gasped when she stopped. The kunoichi smiled slyly and then leaned over to him. "Those weren't _soldier _pills…" She murmured softly into his ear.

"They were _sugar _pills." TenTen claimed his lips and dubbed him hers.

I think I made this a bit weird… oh wells. It was fun writing this I mean who knew that sugar could do that to Neji? XD

I'm pretty sure this was OOC but oh wells it was fun writing it.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Kit


End file.
